Peace In My Heart
by sweetjedi
Summary: I had to write a storyu about medeival times. i am a star wars freak. I love Mara Jade. Hmmmm. Yeah, i mixed em all together! Enjoy!


Peace in My Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up, mistress!" cried a distressed Mariel. I opened my eyes and looked up into kind face of my servant, Mariel. "I am coming, Mariel," I got up and found Mariel was ready for me in the wardrobe, which was the room above my bedchamber, holding out my splendid new dress, made of a pale blue silk with fur lining the hem as well as the long beautiful sleeves that are in the height of fashion. This dress actually complimented my flashing green eyes. I was privileged enough, as Princess, to have many servants so I never had to do any work myself. Mariel, who was the head of my staff of servants, called for Anne to dress my hair. That April morning, she braided it so it hung down my back. She then found a beautiful gold circlet with inlaid emeralds. Before placing it on my head, she procured a dark green veil, arranged it on my head so it would trail behind me, and then set the circlet upon it to keep it in place. I tried to escape Estancy, but she caught up with me and painted my eyelids blue, my lips red, and my cheeks pink. Finally, Mariel pronounced me ready to eat. Since I lived in the southwest tower, I didn't have far to go to get to the Great Hall, where we always ate.  
As I ran unladylike down the stairs, I remembered for the 500th time how lucky I was to be a princess, and an only child at that. I got the whole southwest wing to myself. Anyway, I raced down the stairs and into the solar. After this, I raced out the side door and right into the hallway leading to the great hall. Before entering, I re-arranged my veil, calmed my heart, and slowly stepped into the great hall. My previous teacher, Elaine, would've been proud had she seen the graceful and beautiful way I walked to my place at the table, beside my mother. "Good morning, my Lord," I addressed my Father, King Henry, in the proper fashion. I greeted my mother, Queen Genevieve, in almost the same fashion. "Lady Mara," my father addressed me. It was then that I noticed the young woman, about my age, sitting beside me. "May I present the Lady Leia, daughter of the Lord of Aldera. She will be your lady in waiting, my fair daughter," he finished. "Greetings, Lady Leia, I shall show you to our chambers after this morning meal." I said in a cool voice, barely hiding the anger and distress I felt ravaging my heart. Father had done the unforgivable. He had reminded me that I was getting older, thus meaning that the day of my impending marriage to some lord yet to be decided was also drawing closer. My mother must have known what I was thinking for she leaned over and patted my hand. I ate the rest of my breakfast (cold peacock from the night before, with a slightly rich wine) in silence.   
When my father dismissed me from the table, I took Lady Leia by hand and lead her to the southwest tower. She was oddly quiet as I showed her the chambers she was to occupy; the room above mine (the wardrobe). Yet another reason I was lucky to be a princess and only child; I had to share my room with no one, not even this new Lady. Leia must have known I was upset. "May I ask what troubles you, your highness?" Leia asked in a quiet voice. "I don't want to get married," I replied sullenly. "Having all this happen has made me remember that most girls marry at 14. I am almost 14," I explained. Leia nodded understandingly. She apparently knew what I meant. "Lady Leia of Aldera," I began, "please excuse my rudeness this morning, I should like that we be friends," Leia nodded her head, and then we burst out laughing. If I was going to be married, I was going to enjoy what time I had left.  
During the rest of the day, I showed Leia around the castle. I helped her unpack all of her white dresses. She had brought her own maid to dress her hair in the style of the Aldera. I suppose I had better describe Leia. She was tall, a little shorter than I was, but tall. That day, she had her hair up in two buns, one on each side of her head, covering her ears. She was wearing a long white dress, with a veil over her hair. She didn't like headpieces either, so she never wore the wire frame that some women wear over their double buns. Leia especially loved the kitchens, and had even brought some recommendations for meals.   
We had much fun, and even were allowed to go out to the river on horseback. I lent Leia one of my horses, a white mare by the name of Crescent, while I went out on my least favorite horse, Sunset. Sunset was beautiful, but very obnoxious. She had never bitten me but she bit the head groom, Jonathan a few times. Leia and I made it out to the clear river and just lay on the grass staring into the sky and looking at clouds. This is where I found out about Leia's past. Her father, Bail of the Organas of Aldera, and his castle had been destroyed by the evil Black Knight Aniken. The whole castle had been bombarded and eventually fell. Leia herself was the prisoner of the Black Knight. It was only later that she found that Aniken was her real father, and that when he had been proclaimed dead, her mother married Bail. She also had a twin brother, who had recently been found, but he had ended up mortally wounding Aniken in a joust. Leia was free and her brother, Luke, was roaming.  
Mariel had brushed my long gold hair out, and it flowed around me like a veil. I had enjoyed myself more then than I had in years, taking tidbits of food from the kitchens, going down to the river, and even going into the village to have some fun! I thought about who I was. I was her most Royal Highness Princess Mara Jade of England. My father, the Noble King Henry, felt it important for me to be able to defend myself against evil knights and dragons, so I was the most dangerous female in England. I was thirteen, to turn 14 in a week. Most importantly of all, I did not want to get married. I dreaded it. I wanted to retain my freedom, but since I was the heir to the throne, I had to marry.  
  
The next day, I found that Father had opened courting for me. I wad to be married within the next 10 months. He was selling my freedom, and my life. I would run far away before losing my freedom in favor of some old lord or baron. Luckily, I had been urn-pursued so far. Leia and I traveled out to the meadows later that day. It was so peaceful. The meadow was my most favorite spot in the world. I always went to the meadow to escape my sorrows. There was a secret place there, right inside the wood. To get there, I had to take a small path on the east side of the meadow and go down it. Then, once inside the woods, I would take the right fork, then the left, then a smaller path to the right, and there I was. The birds always sang so beautifully there. Often times, there would be a doe with her fawn, but they ran off as soon as I arrived. Then, I had much to run from. For one, my life was getting sold away. Also, I met up with some of those dreadful peasant girls. They just glared at me, as if I had something to do with their state of despair. Not only that, but Mariel had unwittingly brought up the marriage subject. Actually, I heard her telling Estancy that my father and mother were already talking to some king of a faraway land of my upcoming marriage. This is where I ran crying to the meadow, Leia catching up with me and drying my tears. I hid the rest of the day, sulking in my room, and then talking to Leia about how devastated I was. As it turns out, she too was going to be sold away, but it was the tragic death of her second father that saved her.   
The morning of the 6th, Father delivered the news to me: courting would be opened for me on my 14th birthday. I took it calmly, as Elaine would have wanted me to, but inside, I thought my heart would tear out of my body. I finished breakfast, and then made my way to my room, where I dressed for riding. I always took my horse out when I was upset. That helped me banish the anger. Elaine taught me this. She said she made the acquaintance of a short, green lizard like thing, which she had encountered in a far-off land uninhabited by humans called Dagobah. She claimed that he had taught her much of what she knows about goodness. She said that he taught her that fear is bad, because fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. So I tried to banish fear or anger as soon as it reared its ugly head.   
Anyway, I had been in a very foul mood those past few days. I felt almost sorry for poor Leia, as she had to put up with my sour mood. I was happy to say, however, that some good came out of my sulking: I was going to get a new dress for the Feast in 5 fortnights. Mariel had promised to make a gown made of sheer blood-red silk, with a matching headdress and ruby jewelry for me. We would meet the tailor in two days. That DID improve my day, if only a little. Although I was upset to be 'sold', mother promised that I would retain my freedom for at least six months. For that I rejoiced. As horrified of marriage as I was, I had to admit to my excitement of wearing the dress of my dreams. Mariel and I had already designed the dress that I would wear to the Feast in honor of my 14th birthday by the next day. It would flow over my form in many layers of blood-red material. It would have a neck that began at the ends of the shoulders, and would go straight across. There would be what is called an empire waist, with a belt of silver chain. The chain would have rubies and strands of gold hanging to the ground. From the chain, the dress would flow to the ground as if water, finally trailing behind me one meter. The headdress to accompany it would be a double steeple headdress, made from silver wire with wires of gold and little rubies woven in. The veil over top of the headdress would be blood red as the dress, but with little specks of silver, gold, and a few ruby droplets sewn in. I truly looked forward to the upcoming Feast, despite the fact that it was then that those who intend to win my hand would announce themselves. Leia was just a bit older than I was at the time, but she acted like a mother. I was so very glad that I had the chance to be with her.  
  
By the next week, my dress had been made and delivered, but Leia wouldn't let me see it. From what Leia had told me, the dress was beautiful.   
I cried myself to sleep the night before. My life was a complete mess. I had cried myself to sleep the last few nights in fact, quietly, so no one would hear my tears. My heart was like a country in civil war, ravaged and being torn apart. I was frightened of the life I was to be sold to. I tried to smile, though, for my mother's sake. My life had completely fallen apart. The only bright spot in my life was Leia. At breakfast that morning, I was so very quiet. Leia and Mariel were worried about me again. They had no idea what the life of a princess was REALLY like. No one did. They always worried, because I was so quiet. I rode out to the meadow again that day (for the 27th time that week) and cried my sorrows to the singing birds and splashing fish.  
I felt better after speaking to Leia, and I was happy again. We helped the young lads in the kitchens, and had much fun, as they tried to shoo 'ladies so fine' as we away from the 'pitiful and dirty' likes of them. Leia and I had many a laugh after this.   
I would often daydream then, as many a girl did, about the most perfect prince or king to carry me away. He would be tall, handsome, and a well accomplished knight and scholar. He would lay awake at night and dream of what lay beyond the stars, and our own world; but he would also be courageous and challenge a man who dared insult ANY lady, whether noble or peasant. But, alas, no such man existed, for as far as I knew; they all were fat pigs who dreamt of adventure, who would fall off their horse in shock at the first sight of a well-accomplished knight. What a dreadful world I lived in. Perhaps I would run away, to live among the peasant girls.   
Her most Royal Highness Mara Jade of England looked quiet lovely as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the beautiful blood red dress that Leia and I designed. Estancy was painting my eyelids red, my lips red, and my cheeks pink. Anne plaited red ribbons and rubies my hair. I tried so hard not to laugh, as Leia was casting funny faces my way. Anne finished with the rubies in my hair, and placed headdress on top of my head, which was pinned close and tight, with rubies glittering all over. The veil was more beautiful than I imagined, with strings of rubies, gold, and silver sewn in. The headdress was more beautiful than that; made of silver wire with rubies woven with gold in intricate patterns all over. Well, the lady was almost done arranging the skirts and the veil. "You look much like the fabled Venus, the goddess of beauty and love," Liea exclaimed before going to prepare herself for the feast. She would wear a blue dress with a low cut neck and angel sleeves. She would have Anne plait blue ribbons into her hair, and then would put her hair up in a steeple headdress with a blue veil on top. I did not know it at the time, but her twin brother, Luke, had somehow happened upon a kingdom, due north of Aldera, called Jedilim, and became king. Anyway, I did not know that he was to be there that night . . .  
"Ah, here she is!" My father cried as I stepped into the Great Hall. I silently took my place at my mother's side, and stared out at the many people in the hall. I was dismayed to find many older kings I had heard of sitting together, and I had no doubt that they were there to seek my hand. There was one young man among them staring at me. He had blue eyes and blond hair, and from the way he held himself, he seemed to believe himself dangerous, but humble. Before I could think on it, a servant placed stuffed pig with fruit in its mouth before me. It was one of my favorite dishes. As I ate, my father called some of my suitors to him. He spoke with them, all of them, before sending the blue-eyed youth to the empty seat beside me. It was amazing how many nobles were seeking my hand, but it seemed that the young man my father was sending over to me was higher up on the list.   
He sat down and we began a friendly conversation. "I hear you enjoy reading," he began. He had a light voice, and I guessed him to be about my age when I saw him closer. "Yes, I enjoy what texts I can get a hold of," I replied coolly. He looked at me when he said "I take it you are interested in astrology?" I was amazed. I had no idea how he knew all of this about me. "I am a wizard of sorts," he put in, as if reading my mind. "And I have seen that you have the potential to be a magic user as well, white magic," he explained. I now knew why he had such an air about him. I had always been enchanted by magic, but I have never met a real wizard, of any sort. Luckily for me, my father had no problems with wizards, so long as they stayed away from the black magics. So the feast turned out much better than I had thought possible, and Leia smiled when she saw me laughing and talking with the young king, Luke, who just 'happened' to be her brother. I was so involved in my conversations with Luke that I did not notice the courses such as blackbirds in a pie and other such delicacies coming and going before me. It was late when the feast was ended, but before I left the room, Luke caught my hand, and stared into my eyes. We shared, for a moment, a time of complete understanding. I can't explain it, but it was if he were looking into my soul. All I know is that it had to do with the magic he later called the Force.   
Anyway, I left the great hall to talk to Leia, around midnight. "You never told me your brother was contesting for my hand!" I cried to her as soon as we entered my bedchamber. She just gave me an evil grin. I sighed and sat down. Leia called for Anne and Estancy to take my hair out and clean my face. I then decided to go to sleep. I spent the night in a dreamless slumber, unusual for me because I almost always dreamt then.   
  
The next morning began with the birds singing and sunlight falling across my bed. Leia was sleeping late, and I had slept 3 hours over the time I usually awoke. But, all was well, except for the fact that Mariel was insisting that I dress quickly because my father wanted to see me. I decided to wear a white gown with a neck going from shoulder to shoulder, mush like the one Leia had worn the night before. I had Anne plait my hair so it would hang down my shoulders. Liea and I hurried to my father and mother's chambers, in the anteroom, where I had been called. "I am aware that you spent much time talking to the young King Luke last night at the feast." That was the first thing out of my father's mouth the moment I stepped into the room. I looked at him, and saw the beginnings of a smile touch his lips, and my mother's also. "Yes, my lord," I confirmed. "Good, because if he wins the tournament set for a week hence, you shall marry him." I stared at him, no, gaped was more like it. "I see you are surprised!" he laughed. I later found that the negotiations for my marriage had begun 3 weeks prior, and that he had sent the highest suitor on the list over to me at the feast. It turned out that he did care for my happiness after all. But that was just counting on the hope-fullness that the young Luke would win the tournaments in a week's time.  
  
As the week of the tournament approached, I was able to spend some time with Luke. I found out that he too had learned form the green lizard. He said that the lizard's name was Yoda, and that he had taught him every thing he now knew about the Force. He explained that the Force bound every thing around every one together, living and nonliving, and that it was necessary for all life to exist. He taught me of the Force. He taught me how to use some magic to move things such as pebbles and rocks with my mind. We also sparred, him winning 4 out of 5 times, but I did get better.   
  
On the morning of the day of the joust, I awoke early to prepare for my debut with the public. Of course, this was no ordinary joust, as it would decide whom the princess, and future queen, of England would marry. Naturally every one would be there, and the only joust I had ever been to with that big of a turnout had been the jousts celebrating my birth. Leia informed the maids to leave us alone, as we would be doing each other's hair and makeup. We selected the clothes that the other would wear, and I ended up making Leia wear her pale yellow dress, the one with very oversized sleeves, the box like neck, and the end trailing 2 meters behind. I also found a gilded golden belt almost identical to the one she would have me wear for her. I did her hair and decided to drag out a wire frame to put her 'famous' double buns hairstyle in. It was made of gold wire with a few amethysts woven in. I was able to find my gold dust and sprinkled her eyelids gold. I also dug out my best red lip paint and a good reddish pink paint for the rest of her face. She found my yellow dress that has long sleeves, just like hers, and a very long end, just like hers. In fact, the only difference between the two was that my gown had gold embroidery along the neck, hem, and sleeves. She found the gold girdle and had me wear that. Instead of making me wear some headpiece or another, she decided to find a delicate looking golden crown. It was small, and she was able to twist my hair around it, creating a very beautiful effect. She used my gold dust and lip paints on me as well, and found a slightly darker paint of my face.   
15 minutes before the beginning of the jousts, Leia and I were able to make our way to the dais where the royal family sat. Leia sat beside me, and I sat beside my mother. Leia and I talked until the jousts began, as no on would EVER want to miss a joust . . .  
  
"Let the jousting begin!" With my father's cry, the common bystanders and the noble s burst out cheering as the king of Poland and Prince Frederique of Spain charged each other. The king of Poland was off his horse in an instant. He was my least favorite fat pig. Prince Frederique trotted to the dais and bowed, particularly to me. I favored him with a cold glare. Next up was a king from a small nation north of Poland, yet another fat pig. He fell off his horse before Prince Frederique could get within 5 feet of him. Again that boring little load of pig swallow bowed to me. Frederique jousted with lord after lord, noble after noble, king or prince, after king or prince. Some couldn't be felled, which was when my father, the king, ordered for a ground battle. It was finally the young dauphin of France, Francois, who felled the horrible pig. Francois was young, compared to some of the other suitors. He was 26, almost 13 years older than I. I smiled slightly when I saw Frederique fall. The king of Germany, however, was the one to defeat Francois. But it was Luke who finally rose victories and undefeated. The rest of that day went by in a blur for me. All I could remember was the glowing smile of victory on young Luke's face, and the self same smile that must have been adorning my features. He had won my hand; I was free from those awful pigs at last.  
  
I was so overjoyed that Luke, and not one of those fat pigs, had won my hand! The wedding was to be in one week, as he had to get back home. He would take me away to his castle and I would say farewell to my parents. Leia would be coming with me, however, much to her brother's joy.   
  
The day of my wedding rapidly approached. I was excited and nervous, overjoyed and sad, but above all, I couldn't wait. On the eve of my wedding, I shared tearful goodbyes with my parents, as I would only see them at the feast following my wedding. They were so surprised that I was happy about my upcoming 'slavery' and were even more surprised when I told them that I was sure that Luke and I would be perfectly happy.  
On the evening of my wedding, Leia took me to my chambers, and had me bathe before having Mariel bring out my wedding gown. It was perfect. Made simply of all white, it was absolutely stunning. It had embroidery of pearls around the neck, waistline, hem, and sleeves. The end trailed behind me 3 yards. The dress had sleeves wide and long starting at the elbows and a neckline from shoulder to shoulder. The dress was simple enough, but the accessories were absolutely rich. The necklaces that Mariel placed around my neck were of diamonds on silver strands. The girdle around my waist was made of silver. Silver! It then had little droplets of pearls and diamonds hanging from it. Anne piled my hair elegantly upon my head, and then used bands of silver to fasten it. She also attached strings of pearls and diamonds to my hair, so they would trail to my neck. The veil placed on my head was of completely sheer slivery white material. It had diamonds on the hems, just dangling there. There were also diamonds sewn in, forming small swirls and beautiful patterns. The final accent was the perfectly gilded silver crown. It was silver, and only silver, but gilded with such excellence that it shone perfectly in the candlelight. Little strands of silver fell from it, making it look as if droplets of mercury were falling like rain. Preparing my clothes and hair took three hours, and the remaining hour was spent painting my lips red, my cheeks pink, and my eyelids with powdered silver, as well as adding finishing touches.   
  
Mariel cried as she sent me to the chapel. Estancy and Anne cried too. But I went through with it. Every thing was such a blur. I couldn't even remember the words of the priest. The feast progressed at a slower speed though. I then sat by Luke, he with a crown adoring his head as well. I laughed and cried, drank and ate, and finally left the great hall to prepare for the trip to my new home. Every thing had been perfect.   
I had nothing to do, really, so Leia helped me change from the elegant wedding gown to the simple green gown I would wear on the way to Jedilim. It had a simple half circle neck cut, and I wore a yellowish gold over tunic type garment (like a dress only with no sleeves, very low cuts for the arms, long trail, low neck, and fur lined). Luke and I had chosen to ride on horseback to his home, so I would ride alongside him instead of in the back in a carriage. Leia helped me pack away the gown into a trunk that was still standing open. All of my other clothes had already been transferred. That trunk would go with me. I waited for dawn to come, bade farewell to every one, even my parents again, and rode away from my old home to my new one, dawn beginning break, with a smile on my face. At last, I thought, there was peace in my heart.  
  



End file.
